


Свобода на двоих

by Toriya



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Drama, First Time, M/M, POV First Person, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toriya/pseuds/Toriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хоук и Андерс уходят из Киркволла</p>
            </blockquote>





	Свобода на двоих

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на фест "Четыре демона" на дайри.  
> Предупреждения: юст, роад-стори

Последним уходил Варрик. Долго говорил с Хоуком. Я не слушал. Сосредоточиться не получалось уже несколько дней. Руки тряслись так, что не удавалось свести пальцы даже для самого слабенького заклинания. Дышал на них, как будто дело было в холоде, сцеплял в замок, зажимал между коленями — ничего не помогало, но об этом тоже не думалось как следует. А может, не хотелось. Или просто срабатывал защитный механизм. Одно я знал точно: если смогу сосредоточиться хоть на чем-то — все кончится. Боль, ужас, презрение, облегчение, вина — все это сейчас жило внутри меня, концентрировалось в тугой, жаркий огненный шар. И этот шар, эта мина замедленного действия, могла взорваться в любую секунду. А жить все еще хотелось, даже так — пародией на мага, призраком человека. Именно сейчас хотелось особенно. Потому что Хоук не собирался никуда уходить. 

— Я найду твою подушку.

Силуэт Варрика двоился и расплывался перед глазами, шел мелкой рябью, как отражение в неспокойной воде.

— Ты же ее в лечебнице оставил, так? Я заберу. В конце концов, это был мой подарок, нечего ей там валяться, в пыли и блевотине. 

— Варрик.

— Молчи, маг, просто молчи. Откроешь рот, и я за себя не ручаюсь. 

«Маг» резануло по ушам, чужое, незнакомое, да и не очень-то верное в тот момент, потому что тогда я чувствовал себя кем угодно — предателем, убийцей, одержимым, спятившим спасителем человечества, но только не магом. Я не видел, но знал — ловкие пальцы Варрика прямо сейчас сжимаются на рукояти арбалета, сжимаются до боли. Он мог выстрелить. И, пожалуй, единственный из всех, если не считать Хоука, сделал бы это, чтобы спасти. Мир от меня и меня от мира. 

— Ты был мне хорошим другом, Варрик, — я уже говорил это, когда-то давно, до выжигающей пустоты внутри, до полыхающих улиц и боли в глазах того, кого я считал самым важным человеком в своей жизни. 

— А ты не был. Никому. Прощай, маг. Надеюсь, Хоук знает, что делает. Он всегда знает. 

Я опустил голову. Под веками было горячо, солнце припекало затылок, а огненный шар внутри пульсировал все настойчивее. Никому не был другом, ни с кем не был честен, никого не любил настолько, чтобы пожертвовать собственными идеями. Собственными ли? Не знаю. В отличие от Хоука, я не знаю ничего, но если, поверив в это, я смогу расплатиться хоть за что-нибудь содеянное, я буду верить. 

— Идем. — Хоук не говорил со мной как с опасным психом, хотя он вообще не говорил в эти дни со мной, только обо мне — с другими. Но теперь не осталось никого. Я встал, подобрал какой-то мешок, взял посох. Ничего сложного, у меня даже получилось, почти на ощупь, потому что от слепящего солнца все еще невыносимо резало глаза, но кому какое до этого дело, если даже мне — не было. 

Нам нужно было поговорить, я думал об этом, глядя под ноги, на вытоптанную, покрытую пылью тропу. В эти, первые, дни я плохо понимал, где мы. Перед слезящимися глазами плыли зеленые кляксы — холмы, и белые кляксы — туман или облака, и алые — небо на закате. Хоук шел, и я шел за ним. Если бы ему пришло в голову убить меня, я бы, скорее всего, даже не понял этого. Ночи были промозглые, костры не грели, могли бы согреть только драки. Но не меня, и их, на удивление, было не много, несколько стай одичавших псов и кучка головорезов, которых Хоук выжег не глядя, за несколько секунд. Нам везло, потому что все, что я мог тогда — держать посох и передвигать ноги. Хоук справился бы и один, но он не был один. Его щиты сдавливали меня такой тяжестью, что трудно было дышать, он вливал в них столько магии, что у меня трещали волосы, ее с избытком хватило бы, чтобы сделать неуязвимым небольшой отряд, только вот при таком щите остается минимум сил на боевые заклятья. Это я понимал даже тогда. 

— Из нас двоих целитель — ты. Ранят меня — знаешь, что делать. Ранят тебя — сдохнем там оба. 

Только вот что делать, я больше не знал. Нужно было сказать ему, хотя бы попробовать, но губы не слушались, мысли путались, при любом усилии распадались на обрывки, как сгнившее тряпье. И только это «сдохнем там оба» билось в голове при каждом шаге, при каждом ударе сердца. Что с ним не так, я начал понимать только через несколько дней, когда мы добрались до входа на глубинные тропы. Стало хотя бы ясно, где это «там». Не то чтобы я тогда почувствовал что-то особенное, но долго стоял, глядя в темноту, из которой тянуло сыростью и порождениями тьмы. Стоял, осознавая, что это, скорее всего, конец, что от судьбы не уйдешь, и над этим, пожалуй, даже стоило бы посмеяться, запинать напоследок до смерти парочку огров и героически или не очень скончаться в борьбе со злом, как и подобает серому стражу. Не важно, беглому, блудному или приличному. Еще стало ясно, что здесь мы действительно сдохнем оба. Потому что Хоук будет прикрывать меня, даже если на него попрет десяток эмиссаров разом. А я ничего не смогу поделать. Наверное, абсолютная уверенность, что именно так все и будет, и стала последней каплей. 

Накрыло меня в первую же ночь. Все это время я просто ложился, закрывал глаза и почти мгновенно проваливался в черное ничто, оно засасывало, пило из меня силы, не давало ничего взамен, кроме тишины, и отступало, когда я просыпался. Но в ту ночь было иначе. Я стоял на краю пропасти, вокруг изгибались черные воронки смерчей, в рот и глаза забивалась пыль, черная, липкая, горькая, а потом я понял, что это пепел, потому что на горизонте высились башни Киркволла, их пожирало алое пламя, а прямо на меня ползла Мередит. Среди черного пепла и черного воздуха, алая статуя, с переломанными, оплавленными конечностями и ясными голубыми глазами, в которых не было ничего, кроме ненависти. Из-под ног посыпались камни, Мередит прыгнула, посох в моей руке хрустнул и раскололся, а я смотрел, как красный сияющий меч входит мне в живот, видел, как кровь заливает мои руки и изломанные пальцы Мередит, и падал, бесконечно долго падал в темноту. 

Проснулся я не от собственных воплей, хотя горло драло, будто наглотался стекла, а оттого что Хоук тряс меня за плечи. И тогда, в свете единственного тусклого факела, я впервые за все эти дни разглядел его. Черные круги под глазами, тяжелые, отекшие от бессонницы веки, слишком глубокие складки у рта, заросшие черной щетиной щеки и страх в глазах, как будто отражение моего собственного. Тогда я решил, что мне показалось. Из всей нашей безумной компании, сведенной в Киркволле Создателем или роком, Хоук был единственным, кто не умел бояться. Как будто при рождении высшие силы перепутали порции причитающегося каждому добра и вместо страха в Хоука плеснули лишней отваги или лишнего безрассудства, это уж как посмотреть. 

— Андерс? — спросил он с сомнением. 

— Я. Тебя. Вижу. — Пересохший язык ворочался с трудом, вместо слов из горла рвался невнятный хрип, но я старался, я выговаривал каждый звук, как в первый раз, потому что Хоук должен был понять. В тот момент мне казалось, что ничего важнее этого просто не существует. 

— Уже хорошо. — Кривая улыбка на усталом лице выглядела жутковато, но мне нравилось смотреть на него. Всегда нравилось. — Если не собираешься и дальше наслаждаться кошмарами, поднимайся, пойдем. 

Я поднялся. Молча озирался, пока Хоук собирал вещи. Мы умудрились далеко забраться, я чувствовал над собой всю толщу земли, каменный свод давил сверху, как плита саркофага, а еще мне всегда не хватало здесь воздуха. Ладони и виски были влажными от пота, губы — пересохшими. Хоук сунул мне в руки фляжку, вода горчила на языке, но я пил ее, наслаждаясь каждым глотком. Их было всего несколько. Я не знал, когда мы выберемся на поверхность и сможем ли до этого пополнить запасы. 

 

Время на глубинных тропах течет иначе, никогда не знаешь, сколько его прошло — час или десять, особенно, если из-за каждого поворота так и норовит выскочить очередное приключение. С оскаленной мордой, мечом наперевес или магией, которая в считанные секунды может выпить тебя досуха. Скучать нам было некогда, передышки случались, но слишком короткие. Их хватало только, чтобы перевести дух, сжевать лоскут вяленого мяса и запить глотком воды. Опасно было даже отходить друг от друга больше, чем на несколько шагов. Как в плохом анекдоте: пошел гном отлить за угол, и больше его никто не видел. 

С магией у меня по-прежнему были проблемы, пальцы не слушались, но теперь я мог хотя бы что-то: сам подпитать щит, сбить очередную тварь с ног, ну и присыпать снежинками сверху. Хоук хохотал до слез, когда увидел это чудо в первый раз, и я его понимал, только мне тогда было слишком страшно, чтобы смеяться. 

— О Создатель! Прости, Андерс. Правда, прости. Но это было потрясающе. Тварь, кажется, сдохла просто от изумления. Со снежком на лысине. — Он согнулся в новом приступе хохота, утирая глаза, а меня тянуло к нему с такой силой, что я даже дышать не мог. Мы и так все время были слишком близко, но мне хотелось еще ближе. Он давал мне все: уверенность, надежду, безопасность, свободу, жизнь. Только вот мне нечего было предложить ему взамен. У меня ничего не осталось, даже магия предавала. 

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — Наверное, с голосом у меня что-то было совсем не так, потому что Хоук сразу посерьезнел, выпрямился, спросил, хмурясь:

— Что? 

— Идешь со мной. Снова и снова спасаешь мне жизнь. Я же знаю, ты не одобряешь того, что произошло.

— Слушай, — он шагнул ближе, и я с трудом удержался, чтобы не отступить. — Неужели ты правда думаешь, что я не догадывался? Все эти сборы селитры и проклятых камней, все эти прощания. Да ты только вслух не орал, что вот-вот либо сам станешь свеженьким трупом, либо трупом тебя сделает кто-то из нас! И будет за что! Я не идиот, Андерс! — он сжал кулак, и больше всего я тогда хотел, чтобы он не сдерживался, чтобы ударил наконец. Это было бы честно. Но он не стал, отвернулся и пошел вперед, бросил на ходу: — Идем.

— Так ты знал? 

— Что ты взорвешь церковь? Конечно, нет, иначе я выволок бы оттуда силой и Эльтину, и всех остальных. Надо было догадаться. Пустая взорванная церковь как символ ничуть не хуже, зато ты не орал бы ночами, а я не чувствовал себя убийцей невинных женщин.

— Но ты их не убивал! Я же говорил, ты здесь вообще ни при чем. Именно поэтому…

— Именно поэтому ты всегда врал мне. Да, я помню. Не сработало, я всегда при чем, и ты отлично это знал. Церковь уже взорвалась, я уже чувствую то, что чувствую, это не изменишь. 

— Ты так и не ответил.

— Почему иду с тобой? Потому что мне так захотелось. Потому что не собираюсь через пару дней узнать, что тебя загрызло порождение тьмы, пока ты валялся в отключке. Нужны еще причины?

— Хоук. Я не хотел, чтобы все получилось именно так.

— Я тоже. Но оно получилось, и хватит об этом.

Ночью мне снова снился Киркволл. Текущий по улицам огонь и кровь, которая не успевала сливаться в стоки. Я бежал к развалинам церкви так, словно от того, успею или нет, зависело все, ради чего стоило жить. Площадь была красной, под ногами хлюпало. Кровь текла у меня по лицу, заливала глаза. Чужая. От нее слипались ресницы и пальцы. Передо мной ничком лежала женщина, мертвая, у нее не было ног, я опустился на колени, перевернул и застыл. Женщина смотрела на меня и улыбалась. Ее губы шевельнулись.

— Я прощаю тебя, сын мой. 

— Прощаю. Прощаю. Прощаю, — пронзительные тонкие голоса раздались со всех сторон. Дети, младенцы и подростки, искалеченные, обгоревшие, протягивали ко мне руки, цеплялись за мантию, разевали черные безгубые рты, смотрели мертвыми глазами и тянули меня вниз, в кровь, которая поднималась все выше и выше. 

— Андерс. 

На этот раз он не тряс меня, просто придерживал за плечи и шептал, почти не размыкая губ. Но я услышал. Тело покрылось липким ледяным потом. Перед глазами все было красным. Это был даже не страх, ужас, от которого кровь стыла в венах. Уже моя собственная кровь превращалась в красный лед. Я сам превращался в лед. А спасение было так близко. Я вцепился в Хоука, наверное, так же, как те дети в меня. Намертво. Меня колотило так, что я отчетливо слышал, как стучат зубы. Хоук держал меня, крепко прижимая к себе, и молчал.

— Там были дети? В церкви были дети? Почему они там? Зачем?

— Чш—ш—ш. Тише, тише, все порождения тьмы, которые бродили тут поблизости, уже тебя услышали и сейчас резво, теряя щиты и посохи, бегут на пикник. Откуда им там взяться, детям? Это просто кошмар.

— Я бы никогда. Ты же знаешь, что я бы никогда…

— Знаю, знаю, ты мог убить только беззащитных женщин, беззащитных детей — никогда.

Это было страшнее, чем сны. Абсолютно четкое понимание, что он прав. Женщины мало чем отличаются от детей, дети мало чем отличаются от женщин. И я мог. Смог. 

— Другого пути не было. — Привычные, заученные наизусть, выжженные на подкорке слова. 

— И это тоже знаю. Все кончилось. 

— Я лечил их, этих детей из сна. Я помню их лица. Думаешь, хоть кто-нибудь из них выжил после того, что творилось в Киркволле? 

— Конечно. Ни маги, ни храмовники не могли убить всех, кто-то наверняка остался. 

— Я не целитель, я… не знаю, кто. 

— Революционер. Отступник. Убийца. Воплощенная месть. Человек, в котором осталось еще слишком много хорошего, чтобы озвереть окончательно. Выбирай. 

— Я люблю тебя, знаешь. Давно надо было сказать. Но хоть сейчас, пока у меня окончательно не снесло крышу. 

— По-моему, уже снесло. 

Он все еще держал меня, и в эти несколько минут, пока таял красный лед внутри меня, я впервые в жизни чувствовал себя абсолютно спокойным. 

— Если однажды глаза открою уже не я, а ты окажешься рядом, убей меня.

— Мог бы и не просить. Без тебя я Справедливость в мир не выпущу. Знаешь почему? — Я не знал и не был уверен, что хочу, но он и не ждал ответа. — Потому что этому твоему другу не будут сниться кошмары о детях, котятах, кровавых морях и что там еще.

— Котят не было.

— Будут, — пообещал Хоук. — А я все-таки идиот.   
Я не спросил, почему. Показалось, что он все равно не ответит. 

 

После взрыва Справедливость я больше не слышал. Может быть, потому что мы наконец слились настолько, что я окончательно перестал понимать, где кончаюсь я и начинается он. Но мне казалось, что он просто ждет, когда я восстановлю силы. Небольшая передышка, чтобы не сломать меня окончательно. Что бы там ни происходило, что бы ни говорил я сам, он не хотел снова оказаться в мертвом теле. А вот насчет тела сумасшедшего мага не уверен. Возможно, очень скоро меня ждал новый безумный план. Что на этот раз? Собрать вместе всех храмовников и покончить с ними? Выжечь этот мир дотла и начать все заново? Что угодно из этого и еще сотня-другая не менее безумных замыслов. Я уже вряд ли бы чему-нибудь удивился. 

— Не думаю, что он хочет, чтобы все закончилось твоей смертью. — Хоук грел руки над факелом. В пещере, куда мы забрались на очередную ночевку, только это и можно было разглядеть. Моя мантия пропиталась сыростью, со свода стекали затхлые струйки воды. От этого еще больше хотелось пить, но обе фляжки опустели, а пробовать такую воду никто из нас не рискнул. 

— Не хочет, но если понадобится… 

— Если понадобится, любой из нас сделает то же самое. Я не о том. Если он запросто пожертвует тобой, ему скорее рано, чем поздно, придется искать новое тело. А если он все еще не демон, с этим будут проблемы. Хотя… месть — хороший повод для искушения. 

— Ему нужна цель. Не уничтожить всех насильников, истребить всех убийц, а что-то более…

— Благородное? 

— Да. — Я кивнул. Хоук склонился ниже, и теперь алые блики плясали по его лицу, высвечивая то черные тени от ресниц, то нос с едва заметной горбинкой. И приходилось с силой сжимать пальцы, чтобы ненароком не забыться, не дотронуться до него. Не задеть даже плечом, потому что потом я бы уже не смог остановиться.

— Что может быть благороднее, чем истребить всех насильников? — он хмыкнул, провел рукой по волосам и посмотрел на меня в упор. — Постой-ка. Знаю! Угнетенные эльфы! Выпустим их из эльфинажей! Кунарийские маги. Тевинтерские рабы! Андерс, у Справедливости еще масса дел в этом мире, он не мог так просто исчезнуть! Это ведь достаточно благородно, да? 

— Хоук.

— Нет, ну правда. Ты только подумай. Эльфы с твоим портретом на знаменах штурмуют города, отряды магов с зашитыми ртами линчуют кунари, а тевинтерские рабы берут измором башни магистров. Везде кровь, трупы, выпущенные кишки…

— Чудовищно. 

— Но не лишено смысла и извращенного благородства. Твоему другу понравится. 

— Ты когда-нибудь простишь меня? 

— За что? За веру? За то, что ты не мог иначе? Вряд ли. Если бы мы были знакомы раньше, может, у меня были бы причины. Но я узнал тебя уже таким. С убийственными идеями, с лечебницей, со справедливостью, которая давно уже не справедливость, во всю голову.

Столько равнодушия и презрения в его голосе я не слышал никогда, и если бы не глаза, в которых было так много всего — от отчаяния до веры — то все, что мне тогда оставалось — выбраться из пещеры и сброситься с ближайшего моста. Чтобы вместо лица на флаге — кровавая лепешка на гномьем булыжнике. Но он смотрел на меня, и я не отводил взгляда.

— За ложь? За предательство? 

— Ты не присягал мне на верность. И на честность тоже. Мне не за что тебя прощать. А отпустить тебе грехи я не смогу, у меня своих навалом.

— Куда мы идем?

— То, что случилось в Киркволле, не останется в Киркволле. Это было только начало. Нарыв прорвался. Думаю, маги восстанут. Кругам понадобится помощь. Ты все еще хочешь помочь? 

Я хотел. Но еще больше я просто хотел быть рядом. 

 

Гнездо оказалось у самой поверхности. А разумные твари ждали в засаде. И их было много. Слишком много, чтобы справиться одному. А от меня пользы было не больше, чем лириума в обычном камне. Но я мог хотя бы попытаться прикрыть Хоуку спину. И я пытался. На тесном пятачке, окруженном разломами в бездну, не хватало места для дальних атак. А твари лезли из щелей, напирали спереди и сзади. Скалились в лицо. Мечи вспарывали воздух. Фиолетовые нити заклятий впивались в плоть, мутило от ядовитых испарений и чудовищной вони. Пальцы не гнулись. Под ногами чавкала слизь, черная кровь порождений тьмы разъедала кожу. Я чувствовал спиной Хоука. Его сердце под доспехами. Но времени на исцеляющие заклятья не хватало. Некогда было даже добраться до склянки с зельем. Поэтому я просто бил, всем, что приходило в голову. Снежинки — пусть, непонятные блеклые вспышки, которые должны были быть огненными шарами, — плевать. Хоть что-то из этого могло сработать. Других шансов у нас не было. 

Время остановилось. Я не считал трупы, их было слишком много. Кости хрустели под ногами и рассыпались мелкой ледяной крошкой. Языки пламени взмывали вокруг нас, слизывали очередную волну тварей и гасли. А сердце Хоука билось все медленнее. Он терял силы. 

Я обернулся, когда почувствовал позади пустоту и холод. Передо мной стоял гарлок, маленькие глазки блестели от радости, в горле у него клокотало и булькало — тварь смеялась, а с черного длинного меча падали на камни тяжелые капли крови. И я очень хорошо знал — чьей. 

Гарлок остался один, и он видел, что уже победил. Знал, что я не противник, а так, недоразумение со слабыми проблесками магии. Он не знал одного — что именно в эти секунды у моих ног умирал Хоук, и я чувствовал, как уходит из него жизнь, слышал затихающие толчки его сердца, каждый из которых мог стать последним. 

Я до сих пор не знаю, что сделал тогда. Может, это была бомба, сработавшая слишком быстро, может, что-то еще. Но гарлок клокотал до тех пор, пока в меня не полетели его ошметки. Я упал на Хоука, успев только прикрыть затылок ладонями. Прямо рядом со мной с лязгом упал меч, и стало тихо. Я больше не слышал, как бьется сердце.

Я ошибался, когда думал, что раньше чего-то боялся. Потому что настоящий страх я пережил только тогда. Стало неважным все: жизнь, смерть, маги, идеи, завтра, вчера. Я сам был абсолютно не важен и не нужен себе без него. Использовал любую магию, призвал бы каких угодно демонов, если бы знал, как. Наверное, хорошо, что ни один из них меня тогда не услышал. 

Кровь на доспехе была еще теплая. Я проваливался пальцами в рваную рану на животе и умирал сам. Запустить сердце, остановить кровь, срастить ткани, скрепить разорванные сосуды, восстановить кровоток. На все это у меня было несколько секунд. Только несколько секунд и ни капли силы. Помню, что говорил, не затыкаясь. Проклинал Хоука с его идиотской идеей меня спасать, себя, за все, магов, храмовников, Варрика, который ушел и бросил нас, зелья, которые я рассыпал, склянки раскатились по камням, и я ползал там в темноте, теряя драгоценное время, пытаясь найти хоть что-нибудь полезное. 

Когда сердце не запустилось с третьей попытки, я решил, что это конец. Упал на Хоука, выжатый, раздавленный, уткнувшись лбом в свои ледяные ладони, под которыми была оглушительная тишина. Наверное, я бы отдышался и попытался снова. И пытался бы, пока не отключился от истощения. Не думаю, что после этого я бы пришел в себя. Потому что не хотел. Мне нечего было здесь делать без него.

В первый удар я не поверил. Лежал, застыв, весь обратившись в слух, и ждал. Никогда ничего еще не ждал так отчаянно. А оно билось. Я закрывал глаза и видел, как струится по венам кровь, и большое, сильное сердце оживает. 

Я совсем не соображал, что делаю. Глазам было мокро, щеки горели, меня трясло от облегчения и оглушительной нежности. Целовал его лицо, захлебываясь воздухом и слезами. Веки, ресницы, выступающие скулы, колючий, заросший подбородок, и думал, что все-таки умру, потому что в груди было невыносимо горячо, как будто прямо сейчас там что-то взрывалось и распадалось на обжигающие атомы. 

— Не останавливайся. Раз уж начал. Только кран закрути, за воротник… затекает. 

Но я ничего закрутить не мог. Стало только хуже. Ужасная, отвратительная истерика, со всхлипами, подвываниями, никогда еще не опускался до такого. Даже в детстве, кажется, не ревел так. Не знаю, как Хоук это пережил, никому не рекомендую. Сам до сих пор вспоминаю с содроганием. 

Слезы кончились, когда меня перевернуло и приложило затылком о камни. Хоук навалился сверху, схватил за волосы, целуя в губы, и сразу стало не до слез. 

Держал его, как можно крепче и надежнее, руками, коленями. Не отпускал от себя. Пытался поверить, что жив, что дышит. А по всему телу растекались волны жара. Он трогал губами шею, водил мягко, вниз, вверх, а меня разрывало на мучительные стоны. И кончил бы от одной этой ласки, как озабоченный подросток, если бы Хоук не остановился. 

— Это надо прекратить сейчас же.

— Да. 

Если бы он сказал, что сейчас же надо встать и прыгнуть в пропасть, я бы согласился также — без раздумий. Но чего я точно не смог бы, даже если бы очень захотел — выпустить его из рук. 

— Я не хочу, чтобы в самый ответственный момент на нас напрыгнуло порождение тьмы и откусило мне что-нибудь особенно ценное.

— Достойный был бы финал для очередной истории Варрика.

— Андерс, нам надо выбраться отсюда, до поверхности — от силы час прогулочным шагом. Ты меня слышишь, Андерс?

— Да.

Я слышал его, я его даже понимал, только вот руки все равно разжать не мог. Как будто все это — сон, и стоит мне выпустить его хоть на мгновение, все закончится. Я проснусь один, рядом с мертвым Хоуком. 

 

На поверхности светило солнце. Пришлось долго стоять, привыкая к этому ослепительному свету. 

— Ты весь в крови, — сказал Хоук. 

— В твоей. 

— А от меня на милю несет мертвечиной.

— Это важно? 

— Нет. Но противно. 

— Не мне.

— Пойдем, если нам повезет, найдем озеро. А потом…

Он не договорил, но я отлично его понял, и идти сразу стало сложно. Потому что вообще-то людям противопоказано ходить в таком перевозбужденном состоянии. 

— Надо тебя раздеть и… — я осекся, потому что он обернулся и посмотрел так насмешливо, что слова застряли в глотке, а в голову вместо важных полезли сплошь похабные мысли. — И осмотреть рану! Я даже не нашел нужных зелий, только затянул наспех, как смог. 

— Ты смог. Видишь, я хожу, разговариваю, даже думаю демон знает о чем. Спасибо. Умереть в двух шагах от выхода было бы слишком по-идиотски даже для меня. 

Озера мы, конечно, не нашли. Зато нашли ручей, маленький, но относительно чистый. Отсюда виднелись крайние дома небольшой деревушки, до нас доносилось ржание лошадей, тянуло дымом из труб. Хоук глубоко вдохнул и, зажмурившись, подставил лицо солнцу. Не знаю, о чем думал он, а я думал, что у моей настоящей свободы именно такой запах и такой вкус — ветра на губах. И что мне одному она больше не нужна.

Наш первый раз был прямо там, на берегу. И никто не смог бы объяснить, почему он первый. Столько лет знали друг друга, так почему только тогда, а не раньше? 

Хоук был мокрый, с его волос мне на лицо капала вода. Я смаргивал ее с ресниц и слизывал с губ, своих и его. Мне было чудовищно хорошо, а в голове не осталось ничего, кроме дурацких вопросов. Например, почему мы должны заниматься этим на моей мантии.

— Можем попробовать на моем доспехе, — очень серьезно предложил Хоук. 

Мы даже нашли подходящую мазь в моих запасах и вообще очень ответственно отнеслись к процессу. Только вот все это пошло к демонам, стоило Хоуку засунуть в меня пальцы. Мази, мантии, прелюдии, ни одному из нас больше не было до них дела. Потому что я сходил с ума от одной мысли, что все это происходит на самом деле. А терпение никогда не было моей сильной стороной, особенно в сексе. Особенно, как оказалось, с ним.

Хоук глухо ругался, вколачивая меня в редкую пожелтевшую травку. Сжимал зубы у меня на плече, стонал, и от этих его стонов я бы кончил уже раз десять, только он не давал, туго стискивал пальцы вокруг основания члена, рычал что-то вроде: 

— Не смей без меня. Не смей.

Мантия сбилась в комок у меня под поясницей, я впивался пальцами в твердые ягодицы, сжимался вокруг его члена и отчаянно хотел кончить. Просил, угрожал, кажется, даже обещал наслать порчу. Он огрызался в ответ. Было что-то про «вытрахать всю дурь из твоей башки», «заткнись хоть на минуту, сейчас вся деревня сбежится» и только в самом конце долгожданное «давай, мой хороший, давай, можно».

Связь с реальностью восстановилась, только когда я совсем замерз. Даже тяжелая рука Хоука, которая лежала поперек живота, не помогала. Солнце проваливалось за горизонт, небо темнело и шло бело-розовой рябью. 

Хоук спал, подсунув другую руку под щеку. И было в этом нечто идиллически прекрасное и трогательное до слез. Только рыдать больше, слава Андрасте, не хотелось. Зато очень хотелось жить. Даже просыпаясь каждую ночь от кошмаров, даже без магии. Жить и верить. Не в себя, конечно. В него. И в то, что, может быть, однажды у нас получится все исправить.   



End file.
